Finding My True Love
by TwilightAddiction.2013
Summary: AH.Bella is off to college with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. She and Alice hit it off right away! but what happens when she meets Edward? Will they hit it off? or will they have to battle their true feelings for each other? Plz read and Review:
1. First Impressions

**A/N. Well this is my first fanfic so i hope you like!!! :]**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. It all belongs to the amazing Stephanie meyer :]

**Enjoy:]**

__________________________________________________

Bella's POV

"Bella," I heard Emmett yelling from outside of my door. "Bella open up."

"Go away Emmett," I screamed at him.

I really wasn't looking forward to today. Today I'm going away to college. I wanted to get away to this tiny little, boring hell hole called Forks. That's why I'm going with Emmett to Florida State University. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, I'm really not that fond of her but her brother Jasper has been my best friend since forever, have already been going there for a year. Jasper is also going with me down there too, so I won't be alone on my first year of college.

"Bella, come on we don't have all day. Our plane leaves in two hours. Hurry!" Emmett called to me.

Finally I decided to get up and take a shower. The hot water really relaxed my muscles, which would really help today. Once I was done I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step, which is totally me since I'm such a klutz.

Everybody was there and all laughing at me. My face was stained red from embarrassment. I got up and glared at everybody, but I couldn't take myself very seriously, so I busted out laughing right with them.

"Are you okay?" Jasper said. " That was some fall," The sarcasm was running all throughout his words.

"Haha very funny," I gave him a little shove on the chest.

"Ya……we so should have……gotten that in tape……and sent it into…..America's funniest home videos!" Emmett, still laughing, said between laughs.

Then my hero, whom I call Charlie, came up and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Leave the girl alone, will ya."

"Thanks Charlie." I said with a big cheesy grin. "Now we better get going our flight leaves in an hour and it takes at least 45 minutes to get to the Port Angeles airport."

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and Rene and headed off to the airport. Emmett was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Jasper was stuck in the back. We got to the airport with ten --minutes to spare and boarded our flight for a very long and boring ride.

"Passengers, we have landed in Tallahassee. Please unbuckle your seatbelts and file off of the plane. Thank you for using American Airlines and have a good day." You could just hear the unhappiness in her voice. _Probably_ _cause she hates her job_, I thought to myself which made me giggle.

Rosalie was the one who stayed in Florida so she could pick us up. We said hello and loaded up her car, and made our way to the dorm building.

I looked out the window of the car and thought about how much fun I was going to have. A new start was how I looked at it as. I was going to make new friends and be the life of the party, and maybe get a boyfriend.

I have only had one boyfriend in my life and that was Jacob. I dumped him a couple years ago when he tried to have sex with me while he was drunk. He didn't take it very well and lets just say Emmett had very good contact with his groin.

Anyway this year is going to be perfect, going to the beach, parties, all the sun instead of gross and icky rain. I was pulled out of my deep thoughts with someone pulling on my arm and calling my name.

"Bella. Hello earth to Bella." Jasper was calling me.

"Oh sorry just thinking." I told him with a little excitement in my voice.

"About what?" he wanted to know.

"Oh just how amazing this year is going to be, and how I'm going to make a new start!" I told him practically jumping with excitement.

"Oh I see, well don't let me ruin anything for you." He said smiling at me.

Finally we picked up our things and went to get our dorm keys and headed up to our new lives.

___________________________________

I finished unpacking my things when I heard someone walking up to the door. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and a very small little pixie came waltzing in through the door. She had black hair with tiny red highlights, and I mean red but they weren't super out there, but more subtle. And by what she was wearing, you could tell she had a major fashion sense.

"Umm excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" I asked the little pixie.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm your new roommate!" Alice said back to me.

"Oh well I'm Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite.

"Yea we are going to be great friends!" Alice yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh yea, and by the way I'm going to take you on an emergency shopping trip, because you are so not wearing anything like that on your fist day of school with me around," she said clapping her hands together, and I could tell there was no way out of this one.

My phone started buzzing and playing _This is Why I'm Hot. _It was Emmett

"Hey Emmett. Yea I'm done. Okay. Yea I'll be right down, but do you mind if I bring someone along. Yea just a new friend I made. Yea okay thanks. Yea I'll be right down. Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Hey do you want to come along with me and my brother with some of our friends to go eat?" I asked Alice, because I liked her and I didn't want to leave her here alone.

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you for inviting this is gonna be so much fun!" She yelled so loud you could probably hear all the way to China.

"Okay but you gotta calm down. I think you just woke up all of China," I said to and we both cracked up at the joke.

_____________________________

Down stairs we met up with Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. "Hey guys this is Alice, my new roommate." I said and they all said hey. Then I introduced them to Alice. "Alice, my very goofy, and big teddy bear brother, Emmett. "this is his girlfriend Rosalie, and this is my best friend Jasper."

After that was when I noticed and incredibly cute ad sexy guy standing behind Emmett.

"Umm Emmett?" I said and he followed my eyes to the guy standing behind him.

"Oh sorry yea this is Edward. He's Jaspers new roommate." He told me

"Hi," I said not knowing what else to say. He looked like a player but he was still really cute, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hey," he said back with no enthusiasm at all. Jerk much? I thought to myself.

______________________

Later that night we were all going back to our rooms. Jasper and Edward were on the same hall as Alice and me. A few times while we were out, I saw Jasper sneaking little looks at Alice and she would do the same. I'm pretty sure they like each other, but I'll ask them later.

I wanted to go for a walk before bed just to get some fresh air.

"Hey, Alice I'm gonna go out and take a little walk around the dorm for a little bit okay?"

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked

"No its fine I'll be back in a little bit." And with that I went outside not really expecting to see what I saw when I walked out of my door and down the hall.

EWWWWW! Was all I could think.  
_______________________________________________

**A/N. Hope you liked it! if you did plz review!!!!! i want to know what you thought about it!!! :]**


	2. Head Over Heels

**A/N. Well here's the second chapter :]  
Tell me what you think:]  
Read and review and you will get a gold star lol :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not on twilight **

_EWWWWWWW! Was all i could think.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

Right in the middle of the hallway was Edward Cullen sucking some chicks face off. Talk about something gross.

*Cough**cough.* "Umm, excuse me," was all that would come out of my mouth.

"You could walk around," he said with venom in his voice.

I walked past him making sure I hit him hard in the side with my knee, which made him gasp out in pain. With a smug grin on my face I yelled out, "Get a room asshole," and continued down the hallway.

I can't believe he would do that right in the middle of the hallway. He is such a complete and idiotic jerk. I can't believe I ever thought he was cute.

Right then I heard footsteps running behind me as I walked out the door to go outside.

"Wait," I heard a velvety voice call out.

I turned around to see who it was and then wished I hadn't. There he was running up behind me. When he caught with me he was panting like crazy.

"Wait….Wait…." he said between breaths.

"Why should I wait for you?" What is wrong with him was all I could think.

He finally got his breath back and ran a hand through his copper hair. His hair was messy but he so can pull it off. Wait what am I doing, I don't like him like that I have to stop thinking like that.

"I wanted to ask you why you hit me like that?" He answered back.

"Because," I started out. "You are an arrogant asshole and you were sucking that poor girls face off right in the middle of the hallway. You couldn't even go into a room to do that. And that is not a sight anybody wants to see." I simply stated back at him.

"Well sorry you can't get a guy to make out with you. That's not my fault." He said in complete frustration.

"You arrogant jerk!" I was starting to get tears in my eyes. "Just go back to your slut and continue sharing saliva and just leave me the hell alone," as soon as I finished I didn't feel like walking anymore so I darted back upstairs and into my room and cried myself to sleep.  
_______________________________________

**Edwards POV **(time to get in little Eddy's head :])

After our little argument, I couldn't help but just think about what she just said. She called me arrogant, an asshole, and a jerk. Nobody has ever talked to me that way.

She was different than any of the other girls I've met. I don't know what it is about her. Maybe it's her chocolate brown, big doe eyes, or her beautiful brown hair. Wait Edward, stop thinking that stuff. She doesn't like you like that, and you don't like her like that.

Maybe I do have a little crush on her but I'm not going to let that show I'm just going to keep on doing what I'm doing. With that decided I went back to my room.

I walked in the room and saw Jasper sitting on his bed reading a book. Sometimes I think he's a little weird, but you know just whatever.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back. "So your Alice's brother?"

"Yea," I said kinda confused.

"Yea, well I'm gonna go to bed now so goodnight," Jasper said then walked into his room.

Well that was weird. I guess I should go to sleep to. I laid in bed for two hours not being able to go to sleep, because I was thinking about a girl with big brown eyes. That girl also invaded my dreams that night.  
___________________________________

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling very tired. I got up and went to look in the mirror to see what I looked like. I almost scared myself at my image. My eyes were all red and puffy, and my face was stained with tears from that night. Stupid Edward Cullen I kept thinking to myself. He's such a jerk.

Today I would go shopping with Alice and tomorrow would be the first day of classes.  
________________________________

Beep beep beep

Beep beep beep

I slammed my hand down on the off button making that annoying beep go away. Today was my first day of classes and I was going to make Edward wish he wouldn't have talked back to me.

Alice helped me pick out a really cute and stylish outfit that would make Edward jealous he doesn't have me and all the other boys want me.

I had on a navy blue fitted shirt with black lace around the v-neck line, and black skinny jeans that made my butt look very good, and black converse with navy blue laces on them. Alice did my hair in curls that fell down on my shoulders very nicely. I had on some makeup but not much. I had on smokey eyeshadow that made my eyes pop, a little mascara, and a pinkish lip gloss.

Satisfied with what I looked like I made my way to school for my first class which was chemistry.  
_____________________________________

When Alice and I got to school, we were already hearing cat calls for me. We made our way to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. First thing we heard when we saw them was "Damn Bella, you looking good," which of course could have been the one and only Emmett.

He picked me up into one of his big bear hugs.

"Thanks Emmett," I said. "Now can you put me down I can't breathe up here," I said and started giggling.

"You do look good, Bella," Jasper said. "Oh and hello Alice."

"Thanks Jasper," and then Alice said hey.  
_________________________________

I walked into class and sat in a seat in the middle. I took out a pencil and started doodling little pictures before class started. Then a seat scraped across the floor beside me. I looked up in reaction to see who it was.

"Damn, do you just have to sit next to me," Edward said. I really felt like giving hits nuts I good whack with my foot.

"Umm well excuse me jerk, but I was here first so why do you just have to sit next to me," hopefully he could hear the venom in my voice.

The rest of the time in class I couldn't help but steal little glances at him. He had on a green shirt the complemented his emerald green eyes perfectly. His hair was just as messy as usual but he still looked so good. I would usually dig this kinda guy, but he was such a jerk, but still so cute.

Okay I will admit I guess I have a crush on Edward but I don't want to tell him that. I was pulled out of class by someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey it's time to go," Edward was saying to me.

"Oh sorry," I said back.

I got up and was about to walk out when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a really cute guy.

"Hi, I'm James," The cute guy said to me.

"I'm Bella," I said back. I looked for Edward and saw him watching us. Good this should show him.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight?" He asked me.

"Yea I would love to." I made sure I said it loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Great I will pick you up tonight at 7:30."

"Yea, I'll be ready," I said smiling. "See ya later."  
________________________________

**Edwards POV**

"Yea, I'll be ready, see ya later." Bella said to that guy

I don't know what it was but I felt like going and punching that guy in the face for asking my Bella out, Whoa hold on a second, my Bella. She's not mine and I can't call her mine.

When that gut walked away I walked up to Bella.

"Bella what the hell was that," I was getting angry now, but I think mostly with myself.

"What do you mean?" she said putting on an innocent face.

"You don't even know that guy," I retorted.

"Yea so, serves you right. I bet you didn't know that girl you were kissing yesterday either," she smiled and walked away.

Without even thinking I blurted out, "I did it only to make you jealous," stupid stupid stupid. I can be so stupid sometimes.

"What did you say?" She turned around her eyes wide.

"Nothing," I said. I turned around and walked away.

One thing is for sure. I'm falling head over heels for Bella Swan.  
____________________________

**Bella's POV**

"I did it only to make you jealous," he blurted out.

I turned around shocked at what he said and saw his face was a deep crimson.

"What did you say?" I asked clearly confused.

"Nothing," he said and walked away before I could say anything else.

Two things I learned that day. One I made a mistake telling that guy James I would go out with him. Two I was falling head over heels for Edward Cullen.  
____________________________________________________________

**A/N. Hope you liked it :] I need ideas for what is gonna happen next review plz :]**


	3. Sorry

Well I don't think this story is going very well so unless I get 15 reviews I'm not going to finish it

If I do get 15 reviews then I will finish it.

Other than that check out my new story Emo Girl :]

Thanks for reading and love ya'll :]


End file.
